1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of accessories for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a sun screen for blocking light rays and inhibiting heat transfer through the windshield of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems associated with heat build-up in the interior of a car or truck which has been parked in the sun are well known to the average vehicle owner. Not only does the high temperature within such a vehicle cause extreme discomfort to the driver and passengers, but it can put an excessive load on the vehicle's air conditioning system, which increases the energy costs, and may ultimately result in malfunctioning of the system. In addition, the heat can cause the dashboard to crack, the upholstery to fade, and other materials within the vehicle to be damaged in a number of different ways.
Many vehicle owners have been able to partially alleviate heat build-up by tinting the side and rear windows of their automobiles with a material that filters out the ultraviolet rays. However, the tinting material interferes with the driver's field of vision, and thus cannot be used in the front windshield. As a result, the tinting of the rear and side windows does little to prevent heat build-up when the vehicle is parked with its front windshield facing the sun.
As a result of the aforementioned problems, numerous vehicular sun screens have recently been introduced into the market. The most common of these sun screens at present is simply an accordion-folded, rectangular sheet of cardboard which is mounted on the dashboard of a vehicle against the interior surface of the windshield. A major drawback of these sun screens, however, is that they do not conform to the contours of the windshield and thus leave numerous gaps through which the rays of light are free to travel. The sun screens are also difficult and time-consuming to install in the windows. In addition, many car owners find the carboard screens unsightly, and thus unsuitable for use in expensive luxury or sports cars.
Other types of sun screens include sheets of fabric or light impervious material which are fastened to or supported against the windshield in various different ways. These types of screens tend to cover the windshield more fully and are more aesthetically appealing than the cardboard screens. However, these screens generally require that some type of mechanical fasteners such as suction cups or adhesive strips be secured to the surface or the edges of the windshield. These fasteners tend to add to the cost and detract from the appearance of the product and can also make the sun screen cumbersome and time-consuming to set up and take down. One representative sun screen of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,245 to Sarver.
A need exists, therefore, for a new and improved sun screen which overcomes some of the shortcomings and problems of the prior art.